


Chin Up

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, apprehension, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: On a trip to rescue Madalena from the D'Dew, Gareth has a moment of insecurity.  Richard's happy to help him along.





	Chin Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



“Rich,” said Gareth, “stop the dragon, I wanna get off!”

Richard frowned and pulled Tad Cooper to a halt in a large, flat marsh. “Is your tummy feeling urpy? I do have some ginger powder straight from the wife…”

“It ain’t my stomach,” said Gareth. “I’m worried that Madalena’s gonna be too far gone by the time we get to her.”

“Don’t be so dismal, chum!” Richard said. “You’ve got to keep the faith!”

“Easy for you to say. You got your happy ending!”

“And you’re next, Gar,” Richard said, spurring Tad Cooper to fly even higher. “I swear it!”


End file.
